


El mejor momento, la sorpresa

by Muticia (Shigella)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Muticia
Summary: Siempre pueden cambiar los corazones solitarios





	El mejor momento, la sorpresa

Jim no tuvo más remedio que separar a Martín de Oswald.

La vida del niño peligraba si se quedaba a su lado y Cobblepot entendió perfectamente. Quedaban pocos días para estar juntos y Martín quería conocer el mar antes de quedar en el Internado el resto del año;  aunque Oswald no era muy afecto a la arena o las olas no le importaba nada si era para complacer a su muchacho.

Jim no podía permitir que lo sacara de la ciudad, estaban vigilados, era necesario que no se movieran de Gotham con sus edificios altos como las rejas de una cárcel de cemento, tan lejos de las gaviotas, el sol y la playa!

                           --------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunos días los usaron para comprar cosas de verano aunque en Gotham todos los días estaba nublado y poco agradable la temperatura; compraron gorros divertidos, mayas, una tabla para el agua, y lo que más le gustó a Martín las antiparras para ver debajo del mar, Cobblepot seguía con sus planes muy a pesar de Jim porque era un regalo que quería darle antes de dejarlo lejos suyo hasta el próximo año; según Jim solo podría verlo para las fiestas y no en su casa sino en el juzgado, para Oswald era como si se tratara de una pesadilla tener que afrontar estos hechos pero eso fue lo que lograron él y Sofía al dejarlo en medio de una guerra de bandas.

Cobblepot no hacía más que pensar en ese regalo tan preciado para el niño, preparó cámara de fotos, mantas, sombrillas y todo lo que llevaban otros padres a la playa cuando salen con sus hijos; preguntaba a las vendedoras de las tiendas qué le estaba haciendo falta, preguntaba a sus hombres de confianza qué se estilaba hacer en vacaciones cuando la gente salía en familia porque desde que tiene memoria nunca tuvo un verano para disfrutar, su madre no paraba de trabajar para mantenerlo y por otro lado ella misma lo evitaba para que no se enfermara o insolara o quemara!!! No solo porque era demasiado cuidadosa o sobre-protectora sino porque le saldría una fortuna ir a los médicos y comprarle medicinas y  ungüentos.

Cuando estuvo todo hecho y solo faltaba viajar Jim los esperaba afuera con su peor cara, cerca del auto que los iba a llevar, sabiendo que iba a tener que confrontar a Oswald y no le causaba gracia; en ese momento habían llegado a un equilibrio entre las cosas que podían manejar cada uno en la ciudad y no iba a ser Penguin el que lo rompiera!

  * Vas a acompañarnos Jim? Hay lugar para uno más si gustas!
  * Oswald sabes muy bien a qué vine y no voy a discutirlo contigo, éste niño no puede salir de aquí hasta el lunes asi que lo que tengas planeado lo cancelas y le das una buena excusa o un costoso regalo que lo conforme!



Las palabras de Jim sonaron tan duras para Penguin que no pudo evitar sentir un golpe en el pecho cuando se las dijo; cómo iba a confrontar a Gordon ahora que habían empezado a entenderse?  Ahora que creía que todo lo pasado los acercaba más y más al punto de esperar la despedida  de Martín para intentar trabajar codo a codo con él! Pasara todo lo que pasara siempre lo consideró un amigo, un amigo en el que se podía confiar porque ya lo conocía como la palma de su mano… incluso llegó a soñar en que fuera algo más, en ir un poco más allá si Jim no fuera tan cerrado a esa posibilidad!... él pudo traicionarlo alguna vez cuando pasó lo de Arkham pero Penguin tenía claro que solo estaban interpretando el rol que le tocaba a cada uno en la sociedad de Gotham… los policías son bueno, los criminales malos… Jim no estaba dispuesto a revelar su verdadero papel en ese momento y aunque a Oswald le doliera lo que hizo, mucho peor fue amar a alguien que no solo se espantó de saber lo que sentía por él sino que intentó desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra cosa que Jim jamás haría nunca con él fuera lo que fuera o pasara lo que pasara, ya se lo había demostrado más de una vez .

-Lo siento Jim! Ninguna fortuna ni regalo material hará que Martín me recuerde como su protector o su familia! Vamos Jim! Sabes mejor que nadie que no voy a hacer nada que lo perjudique! No voy a escapar, nunca lo he hecho aunque mi vida peligrara y menos con él sabiendo que puedo ponerlo en riesgo otra vez…. Solo quiero en estos 3 días poder estar con él, hacer que cada minuto valga!! Regalarle recuerdos felices, darle horas de atención, darle el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a un niño como él, la atención que nunca nos dio nadie Jim!

Jim entendía perfectamente lo que Oswald sentía, un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó pensando en todas las desgracias afectivas de Cobblepot luego de la muerte de sus padres y peor aún  conocer el secreto a voces de que la persona que amaba no lo quería en su vida, él sabía lo que era que un amor lo rechazara! Después de muchas idas y vueltas entre ellos Jim ya no estaba seguro del porqué fracasaba  tanto con las personas que elegía para amar, cada una de ellas se fue sin mirar atrás y nuevos pensamientos le venían a la mente cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Penguin al verlo, en el fondo hasta le alegraba saber que pasaría cada vez que se encontraran, jamás había encontrado a alguien que lo viera así, como a un dios! Y en soledad pensaba:  qué era en sí el amor? Acaso no se puede recibir de la persona menos pensada? Todo lo demás viene por añadidura, pero encontrar amor… en quién sea, era tan difícil en esos días en Gotham! Cuando se descubría en esos pensamientos se aterraba de pensar que ya no estaba tan seguro de sus convicciones, desde que Bárbara lo había  engañado porque también amaba a una mujer la odió hasta dolerle el alma! Pero con el tiempo y en la soledad de su casa, o la de su trabajo, ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos ni de sus gustos, con el tiempo se abrió a otro tipo de pensamientos y verlo a Oswald sonreír al estar a su lado en cierta forma también le daba alegría y necesitaba más de ello.

Jim también sabía lo que era querer proteger a un niño, recordando los momentos duros que pasó Bruce luego de terminar huérfano de una forma tan brutal!! Pensaba en Martín, un niño que ni siquiera podía hablar para expresar su tristeza o rabia… qué cosas terribles le pasarían que no lo dejaran hablar?.

Gordon no veía maldad ahí, en los ojos de Cobblepot no había más que súplica, le estaba suplicando un acto de piedad y él se lo negaba otra vez como en Arkham porque un policía debía hacer lo correcto!

Acaso no le importaba la felicidad del niño? Imponer la ley lo hacía el malo de la película y no le iba a importar eso? Acaso no quería que Oswald lo volviera a mirar con esa pasión que solo él irradiaba cuando estaban juntos?

Mientras tanto Penguin seguía con su mirada fría mirándolo a la cara en busca de respuestas empáticas por parte de él y la verdad es que lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su ser ver esos sentimientos en la persona a la que muchos consideraban un “monstruo”, él no pensaba que lo fuera, Jim pensaba que todos tenían uno en su interior incluso él, no podía juzgarlo por ser Oswald un hombre que no podía controlar el suyo igual que no podía controlarse cuando amaba.

  * Oswald, te pido que no salgas de aquí… quiero que escuches con atención. Voy a irme un momento y cuando vuelva quiero ver que están aquí, si no lo haces te seguiré y te sacaré al niño por la fuerza hoy mismo!! Solo tienen 3 días y no echarás todo a perder porque eres muy inteligente para hacerlo, déjame confiar solo por hoy en que vas a hacer lo correcto! Y también debes confiar en mí!
  * Oh Jim! lo hago, confiar en ti… lo hago… pero tantas veces tú.......
  * Cállate Oswald! Solo haz lo que te digo.



Oswald no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Gordon pero tenía razón, no era tan estúpido como para no aprovechar esos días de cualquier otra forma antes de que se lo sacaran de al lado suyo ese mismo día.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando al piso le dijo que estaba bien! Que no iban a moverse de ahí… que tal vez podían usar todo en las piletas de la mansión aunque no fuera lo mismo pero Martín entendería, era listo y sabría que Oswald había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir su sueño.

Jim se va pero en un par de horas regresa y verifica que Cobblepot aún estaba ahí… tuvo que ir a buscarlo al parque donde estaba con Martín probando la cámara  nueva, sacándole fotos a unos petirrojos que tomaban agua de la fuente.

Cuando los vio a lo lejos se paró en seco para observar mejor la escena, le daba mucho que pensar a esas alturas cosas como porque´ Cobblepot podía actuar de una forma tan pura dentro de su propia miseria de vida? Qué lleva a un niño terminar siendo como él? Si Martín iba a la playa a cumplir su sueño, si Oswald podía cumplir con ese regalo que tan diferente seria la vida del niño a la de su tutor? 

  * Jim! Que´ pronto!! Veras que no fuimos a ningún lado esperando que vuelvas no? (mira al niño) Si te quieres sumar a nuestra versión del verano en vacaciones en un rato nos pondremos las mayas para usar la pileta del parque… y si nos dá el tiempo ( mira a Martín otra vez buscando aprobación ) podremos usar las antiparras y la tabla que….
  * Cállate Oswald!!! ( Jim mira al niño que tiene como siempre esa expresión lánguida, lo ve rodeado de cosas que compraron pero no está feliz y entiende por qué; ve a Oswald deshaciéndose en monólogos para conformar a su muchacho pero a penas lo logra, se ve nervioso  y no lo culpa; quiere cumplir con su promesa pero él, Jim, no le dejaba  alternativas).



Tengo que decirte algo importante… es importante para los dos así que quiero que me presten atención; tengo aquí una orden para que puedan salir estos 3 días! No se pueden retrasar en volver ni un minuto más de lo marcado en la orden! Si así no lo hicieras Oswald no se te permitirá ver al niño en las fechas establecidas o se te acortarán los días que puedas verlo, entendido? 

Oswald mira a Martín para ver  su reacción, el niño abre los ojos tan grandes que Oswald cree que nunca lo había visto tan felíz!!!

El regalo que esperaba llegaba de la mano de su tutor gracias a Jim!  lo que hizo que Martín también empezara a estimarlo desde ese momento en que el policía había empatizado con ellos dos que estaban solos contra el mundo! Parecía que todo podía ser diferente después de eso, ver que “el bueno” y “ el malo “ podían coincidir en hacerlo feliz, le dio la convicción de que no todo era blanco o negro, existían los grises donde las personas se pueden entender.

Un pensamiento parecido surgió en Jim que fue el que más se resistió a recibir amor de una forma diferente, sabiendo que Oswald luego de tantas desgracias ya no iría a tirarse de cabeza hacia él porque habría entendido con Ed que podía partirse el alma contra un muro de hielo, sabía que con el tiempo y la sorpresa que él le daba ahora, lo volvería a intentar! Pero esta vez le iba a dar una oportunidad, al parecer tantas experiencias compartidas habían logrado que por fin después de mucho tiempo pudieran entenderse en las cosas más importantes para una convivencia tranquila en Gotham.

Si Martin estaba feliz por lo ocurrido nadie imaginaba como se sentía Cobblepot, era una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo hacia un futuro prometedor donde sus afectos fueran tal vez correspondidos y la paz entre ellos podía ser posible!.


End file.
